


Dulce de Leche

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Miscellaneous NFSW Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Argentina National Team, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Reader, Haikyuu!! Time skip, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Time Skip Oikawa, Vaginal Sex, haikyuu time skip, possessive, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: When you started dating a professional athlete, you logically knew you would have to get used to his fans and fame, ESPECIALLY when your boyfriend was the notoriously charming Tōru Oikawa. But, you could have never truly prepared yourself for it. You’ve never been a jealous woman, but damnit is it hard to see him flattering and hugging every fan that asks for an autograph. Maybe it’s time to remind him who he belongs to.Public Sex, DeepthroatingAll Characters Aged UpAll Fics Character x cis female readerCheck out my other Haikyuu!! Series!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Miscellaneous NFSW Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910686
Kudos: 116





	Dulce de Leche

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic for SO long because I love Oikawa, but what was stopping me was the fact that this fic didn't fit into my other series. Then, it hit me. There's no reason I have to write a fic that fits into those categories! I am the only thing stopping myself! I can create a new series! So please enjoy my time-skip, Argentina based Oikawa fic! 
> 
> (Also this wasn't beta-read at all)

“Aw, Arigatou! Your support means the world to me,” Oikawa says with a dazzling smile to the young fan in front of him. “You look so cute right now! Let’s take a picture,” he throws up a peace sign as the fan gives her phone to her boyfriend. With a frown that matches your own, the boyfriend snaps a couple of pictures of the smiling fan with Tōru’s arm around her. She squeals in delight when she sees the photo, “These are perfect, ar … arigatou?”  
“That’s perfect! Good job. I hope I see you at my next game!”  
“Of course!” The couple waves goodbye and Tōru walks back over to your sulking form against the wall. 

He playfully pouts, “What’s that face for, chibi-chan?” You roll your eyes, “Why do you always have to be so touchy with your fans?” He chuckles and wraps an arm around your waist, “It’s the burden of a celebrity, babe. The more they love me, the better. You’re not getting jealous are you?” You scoff and wriggle out of his arms, “As if,” and hand him back the shopping bag. “Why do I have to carry it?” he says as he takes it. “Because you’re a big, strong athlete. So hold my shit.” He pouts, “I feel objectified and used.” You try to hide a smile as you take his hand and lead him to the next task on your to-do list.

You are browsing the microwaves when you hear the telltale gasp of an admirer. “Excuse me … Tōru? Are … can I,” she giggles, “I’m such a big fan! Can I please have a picture?” You grit your teeth as Tōru smiles and hands the bag to you, “Of course! What’s your name?”  
“María!”  
“It’s so nice to meet you, María. I love your dress. You look gorgeous.” You huff behind him, but before he can turn around to scold you, the fan interjects, “Oh my God, thank you! You’re even hotter in person.” She blushes and Tōru rubs the back of his neck with a chuckle, “Why thank you. That’s very flattering.” She turns to you and holds out her phone, “Here, take our picture.”

You raise an eyebrow, about to snap back when Tōru takes the phone and hands it to you, silently mouthing, “please?” You take the phone and open the camera as the girl (because that’s what she is, a girl, a literal fucking child) wraps both her arms around Tōru’s waist and hugs him tightly. You grit your teeth as you snap a couple of pictures of the very touchy pose. They change positions a couple of times, ending the photoshoot with matching peace signs. You hand the phone back to her and she scrolls through, “Oh these are perfect! Thank you so much!”  
“No, thank you,” he says with a bright smile. She giggles and waves goodbye. Tōru bows, “Sayōnara. Arigatou!” The girl squeals one final time as she skips away. 

Tōru turns around to find you scowling with your arms crossed. “Sorry, Chibi-chan. How about we go home after we get the microwave? Unless you want to stop for some dulce de leche?” he asks with a sickeningly sweet smile as he reaches out to take the bag again. You glare at him as you take his outstretched hand and start pulling him towards the back of the store. “Woah, um, [Y/N], what’s up? Are you okay?” You don’t respond as you keep tugging him behind you. He follows along as you shove him into the single-stall bathroom in the back. You lock the door and put the bag down.

He watches you curiously, “What are you up to Chibi-chan?” You wordlessly march over and reach up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. He's caught off guard, frozen for a moment before kissing you back and placing his large hands on your hips. You pull away with a wet smack and cup his bulge in your hand. “Woah, Chib…” You cut him off, “Shut up. You walk around getting all touchy - touchy with every fan who requests a stupid picture, so you don’t get to complain when your GIRLFRIEND wants to touch you.”  
“We should really talk about your understanding of consent aaaaaAHHH,” he exclaims as you squeeze his soft cock through his pants. 

“Shut. Up. You’re mine, Tōru. No matter how many whores throw themselves at you, you’re mine. Don’t you dare even fucking think about leaving me for some pathetic little fangirl who giggles at your every word. Got that?” You feel his cock twitch in your hand as he swallows, wide-eyed. You raise an eyebrow, “You like this, don’t you?” He blushes and looks away, so you squeeze his cock again and he lets out a little moan, “Yes!” You smirk and start rubbing his slowly hardening cock over his jeans, “You’re mine, Tōru. Only I can touch you like this. Only I go home with you at the end of the day. I’m your only chibi-chan. Understand?” He nods, “Yes. I understand.”  
“Good,” you say as you undo his pants and pull his cock out. He looks nervously at the door, “Are you sure this is a good idea? What if someone hears us?”  
“Let them. Let everyone know that Tōru Oikawa is taken.” 

You drop to your knees, and he sighs, “Shit, babe. Ok, yeah. Let’s do this.” Without warning, you take his entire cock into your warm mouth. “AaaAAhhH,” he exclaims as he tangles his hands in your hair. You quickly pull back and let his cock slip out of your mouth, “Hands at your side,” you suck him back in. He chuckles, “Well aren’t you one hell of a dominatrix.” You glare up at him as you bite down a little, very lightly pressing your teeth into the sensitive skin. He hisses, “Fuck! No teeth! Ok, I’m sorry! Hands by my side!” You hum in approval and start sucking him, licking your tongue up the entire length inside your mouth. He moans and twists the fabric of his jeans in his hands. 

You place your hands on his thighs to steady yourself as you take all of him into your mouth, gagging slightly and burying your nose in the coarse hair at the base of his cock. He groans, and you feel his completely hardened cock twitch in your tight throat. You swallow around him, and he moans loudly. You start pumping up and down his length, licking and swallowing around his cock regularly until he is panting and sweating. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows furrowed as he leans his head back against the cool tile wall, struggling to hold in his moans. You pull back and press the tip of your tongue into the slit of his cock. He gasps and doubles over, managing to keep his hands at his side, throbbing desperately inside your mouth, “Fuuuuck babe, you’re so fucking hot. I’m gonna cum.” 

You let go of his cock and stand up, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand to clean up the spit and precum that had dripped down your chin. He looks at you incredulously, “Chibi-chan?” You turn around and pick up the bag, “Let’s finish shopping. If you want to cum when we get home, you’ll try to be more conservative the next time a fan asks you for a photo.” 

Suddenly, your back is pressed to the wall, and the bag falls out of your hand. Tōru cages you in with his arms on either side of your head, a wicked look in his eyes, “You’re forgetting something very important, [Y/N],” he leans in close so his breath tickles your still swollen and wet lips, “I may be yours, but you’re mine,” he growls the last word, “and as cute as this bratty little possessive act may be, don’t you dare forget who’s in charge.” He grabs your hips and pulls you close, so your clothed stomach is pressing against his painfully hard cock, “Only I can touch you like this. Only I go home with you at the end of the day. I’m your only sweetheart. Understand?” You nod, wide-eyed. He smirks, “Good girl,” and quickly pulls your shorts and underwear down. 

You squeak as he grabs your thigh, pulling it to his hip and spreading your legs so he can directly grind against your bare pussy. You moan and hide your face in his chest, gripping onto his strong biceps. “Ah ah ah,” he scolds, “hands at your side.” He chuckles and your glare at him, “You little shit.” With a smirk still on his face, he rubs the head of his cock against your swollen clit with a thrust. You moan. “That’s not very nice, Chibi-chan,” he whispers into your ear before nibbling at it gently, “from what I can feel, it seems like you’re very very wet right now. Did you like sucking my cock that much? How slutty of you,” he chuckles, “I bet you would love nothing more than for me to fuck you right now. Hm? Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you and stuff you full of my cum? That way a reminder of who you belong to drips out of your tight little pussy every time you have to take a picture of me and some desperate whore. How does that sound, chibi-chan?” You moan and guide his lips to yours, “Please.” 

He captures your lips in his own and forces his wet tongue into your mouth. His cock teasingly rubs against your slit as he passionately makes out with you, licking your tongue in your own mouth. As he goes to pull away, you moan and suck on his tongue. He growls and drops your leg, only to place both hands on your waist. “Ready?” he says breathlessly. You nod and jump up as he lifts you so you are straddling his waist with your back against the wall. He kisses you again as he aligns your bodies and slowly drops you down, your pussy swallowing his aching cock. He moans into your mouth and pulls back, “Mine,” then thrust up into you aggressively. You gasp and hide your face in the crook of his neck to muffle your moans. 

He starts fucking you roughly, driving his cock up into your waiting body with passionate force. His balls slap against your ass as the cold tile of the bathroom wall pressed against your back. You hang onto him for dear life as he uses you for his own pleasure. His cock repeatedly rams against your cervix. His breath is heavy in your ear, and you can feel his heart racing. He shifts and throws your body up, so he is fucking into you at a higher angle. This causes his cock to press directly against your g-spot and you scream in pleasure. Without stopping his thrusts, he chuckles, “There it is.” 

He keeps fucking you as you kiss his neck, never leaving an actual hickey (per his manager’s request) but letting him feel your lips none-the-less. He groans and his hips start to stutter, “chibi-chan, are …are you close?”  
“No. It’s ok. Focus on me later, just cum already. Jesus Christ, I want you to fill me up. Cum inside me, baby.” He moans loudly as he speeds up, his fingers digging into your ass as he thrusts 5 more times before burying himself balls deep inside you and painting your walls white. He holds you tightly and rests his forehead against the cold tile wall beside your head as he rides out his orgasm and calms down, all while his cock softens inside you.

He groans and kisses your cheek, then slowly pulls his cock out of you. He lowers you to the ground and holds you steady as you adjust to standing on your own two feet again. He reaches down to slide two long fingers inside you, but you grab his forearm to stop him, “Not now. We’ve been in here for too long. It’s okay, you’ll just make it up to me when we get home.” He chuckles, “Yes ma’am,” and pulls his hand away. You rest there, holding each other, and Tōru kisses the top of your head. He says something in Japanese. You look up at him, pouting, “What did you say?” He smiles and kisses your forehead, “You really need to improve your Japanese. I don’t want you to be completely helpless when we go to my nephew’s graduation next month.” 

You lean back and look up at his smiling face in shock, “What?” He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “I think it’s about time you meet my family. Takeru’s graduation is next month, and I want you to come with me.” Your heart swells with love and you hug him tightly while burying your face in his chest. Your voice comes out muffled, “Don’t say shit like that while we’re both pantless in a mall bathroom.” He laughs and hugs you back, kissing the top of your head, “I love you, [Y/N], and you’re mine.” You lean back and roll onto your tiptoes to kiss him, “I love you too, Tōru, and you’re mine.” 

He kisses you back and you smile against his lips. He squeezes your bare ass cheek and you squeal, gently smacking his chest, “Tōru Oikawa, you stop that right now.” He chuckles again before readjusting and tucking his cock back into his pants. You slide back into your underwear and pants with a frown on your face. Tōru notices, “Hey, everything okay?” He cups your cheek in his hand and brushes a thumb across it lovingly. You pout, “Yeah, I’m just not excited about learning a whole new alphabet.” 

He laughs out loud and his voice echoes in the bathroom, filling the small space with the rich sound, “Lucky for you, you have the world’s sexiest tutor.” You scoff and roll your eyes, “Someone’s full of himself.” He smiles and grabs you, spinning you around before dipping and kissing you, “I really do love you.” You kiss him back, “I know, dumbass. Now let’s go get a new microwave.” You stand up and pick up the shopping bag, “Oh, and we are totally getting some dulce de leche before we go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the way I write Oikawa, check out my two Fantasy Haikyuu!! AU fics with Oikawa as a vampire!


End file.
